bioniclecomedycentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest of the Writers
Quest of the Writers is a comedy by Tajalkama. It is disputedly the most well-known comedy of the entire BCC. Pre-Quest Comedy Before Quest of the Writers became called so, Tajalakama added onto a one-post comedy by Gazpacho820, that had not specific title. Tajalkama kept adding on, and Gazpacho occasionally did as well. Eventually the quote chain became so big that Tajalkama broke it and gave the rest of the chapters a name. (Gazpacho's original post) Larry: Why aren't you writing anymore? Me: I don't think my stories were very funny. And aren't you property of SDR4491 now?Larry: That's my clone. Me: Then where were you for the past 2 months? Larry: Um.....ahhh, who we talkin' 'bout? Me: Oh well. I guess I'll just give up on the Bionicle comedies .Larry: We were writing about Bionicle?Me: *facepalm*Krika: *puts on iHuntress mask* Hey! Where is you're randomness? Real ihuntress: Hey! Randomness is my job *Krika and iHuntres start fighting, and cartoon smoke that appears around people when they are fighting, especially in Spongebob, appears* Tahu: *appears out of nowhere* I swear to defeat you Krika! *hits Krika so hard, Krika goes through many buildings, just like Patchy in Spongebob* iHuntress: HEY! YOU JUST BEAT MY CLONE! I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT! *throws pie at Tahu* Tahu runs away crying*Me: *comes into room from answering a doorbell that never rang* sees destruction* LARRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (TJK's replies) Part 1 Me: Does that mean iHuntress and I are now property of SDR449 too? Pridak: Well you're not writing anything and she is, so just you. Me: I'LL WRITE SOMTHING!!!! (Maybe?) Gelu: I like donuts. Me and Pridak: T_T??? Gelu: Can we have donuts. Me: ...Where were we?... Oh yeah, I'LL WRITE SOMETHIG!!!! Gelu: There's this new donut shop and- Me and Pridak: NOBODY CARES!!!! Gelu: ...I like pie too. 0_0 Me and Pridak: (Face palm.) Part 2 Later I'm in my bed sleeping when Kongu wakes me up. Kongu: WAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUP!!!!!!!!! Me: GYAHHHHHHHHHH!!! Why did you do that! Kongu: Because I know you need help writing stuff. Me: No I don't. Kongu: SO, I decided to help and have iHuntress help you. iHuntress: Hi there! Me: Thanks Kongu, but I don't need he- Kongu: Well you're welcome, I was happy to do it! Me: ... Fine... T_T iHuntress: GREAT! Lets get started. now your first issue is your randomness, your not random. Me: I'M RANDOM! iHuntress: And you have an anger issue, but we'll work on that later. The first step to randomness is have other characters randomly appear. Me: Oh, well I have that covered, everyone on this show appears randomly. iHuntress: I mean non Bionicle characters. Me: Oh dear... TO BE CONTINUED! iHuntress: Oh, and you have a caps problem. Me: Just wait till the next part to bring that stuff up okay. Part 3 Me: I don't feel really comfortable brining non Bionicle characters into my show. iHuntress: That's okay, I got one for you! Me: Wait WHAT! iHuntress: Hey Patrick get in here! Patrick: Te he, That tickles! Me: Hey, you can't just bring non Bionicle characters here! iHuntress: Sure I can, I made this post. Patrick: (Falls asleep). iHuntress: Look, this is so boring it's making Patrick sleep! Me: Actually he always that. iHuntress: Oh yeah. Anyway, it's not like there's anything you can do about it. Me: Oh yeah! Watch this! So iHuntress randomly decided to go on a random date with Kongu. iHuntress: Hey stop narrorating right now! And left to get ready right away. iHuntress: NO I WILL NO-(randomly dissapears in a puff of smoke). And then Patrick left too. Patrick: (Starts eating a jar of cookies). I SAID then Patrick left too! Patrick: (Now starts eating jar of mayonase) Me: WHY IS THIS NOT WORKING! Patrick: Maybe it's my new shoes! Me: Patrick those arn't shoes, it's glue. Patrick: Well I guess I'm stuck here then. Me: (groan)... TO BE CONTINUED! Me: Oh by the way, iHuntress how was your date? Section heading Write the second section of your page here.